He Sees My Halo
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: What if Amanda's treatment worked and Adam was back in his body? But, soon met a girl that brought Amanda back? Adam Jackson*Jackson Rathbone*/OFC. Rated M for violence among other things. I loved the Conflicted episode
1. Info

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Criminal Minds or Alex/Amanda Jackson.. All though, I wished that I owned Jackson Rathbone. But, sadly, I only own the Plot and Lucinda._

* * *

My name is Lucinda Kingston and I'm 21 years old and fresh out of College.

People might know my cousin, Julie. She was the Coed Killer's girlfriend and manager of the hotel he stayed at. Until she was thrown off the top of the building, during spring break last year. The fall killed her but, she was still alive when the police found her and she told them where to find the killer. She was always a rat, even about things that weren't even that important to tell. Even if my boyfriend was a murderer, I would try to protect him and help him. But, that is just me and I'm pretty much the weird one of my family.

I have never mer her boyfriend because she was afraid that he would like me better then her. Plus, me and her were and looked nothing alike. She had straight black hair with blue eyes and I had reddish brown curly hair and hazel eyes. She was a stick while I was a little on the chubber side but, had curves in the right places and devolped right. And her previous boyfriends would go for me anyway and I didn't have to do a thing. They just saw me and saw lunch, as my Mom would say.

Now, I'm working as a bartender part-time until I find a good Nursing job since I majored in being a Mid-wife while minoring in Theatre and Drama.


	2. Not Gonna be Good

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Criminal Minds or Adam/Amanda Jackson.. All though, I wished that I owned Jackson Rathbone. But, sadly, I only own the Plot and Lucinda._

_

* * *

_

I had woke up that evening late for work and was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. The reason I was asleep in the first place was because I was looking for a nursing job and after no luck, went to the store to get food since I was almost out.

I took a very quick and cold shower, got dressed in my favorite Harley Davidson middiff with my fishnet shirt underneath and my black leggings and red plaid mini skirt. And even though I was going to be on my feet all night, I was wearing heels.

After restraighening my hair and doing my make-up, I was out the door and in my car driving to the bar. Hitting fifty or sixty miles per hour, I made it to the bar only to be yelled at by my boss.

"Luci, your late!"Mac, my boss, yelled from behind the bar over the music.

"I know, sorry."I apologized, as I got behind the bar and put on my half-apron.

He glared at me before heading to his office in the back, with a slut on his arm. I rolled my eyes before taking peoples orders for drinks.

After two or three hours, it was almost 11:00 at night. I was leaning agains tthe bar, listening to the D-jay play Sound of Maddness by Shinedown.

I hummed the melody before seeing a sexy guy with brownish black thick hair and green eyes sit at the bar. So, I walked over to him with a smile.

"What can I get you?"I asked.

He looked up at me before looking down with a slightly nervous smile.

"Scotch on the rocks?"He asked, and I laughed softly.

"Man after my own heart. Comin' right up."I told him, making him smile.

I made the drink in two second flat, figure of speech, and put in front of him.

"Here you go."I said, as he took it and took swig.

He sighed a bit, meaning to me that it was good. Hearing that brought a smile on my face but, it faded when a certain guy walked up and sat at the bar.

"Hiya Cutie. Gonna take me up on that fuckfest?"Bruce asked me, making me glare at him.

Bruce was a bit special in the head. He thought that he was God's gift to women everywhere. But, the only way he could get a woman was if she was drunk.

"No, Bruce."I told him, as I made his usual drink. He didn't need to tell me because he would get it everytime.

"Here. Gin and Tonic."I muttered, putting his drink infront of him. I was about to pull my hand away when he grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon Cutie. You know you can't resist."He told me, as he tried to pull my hand to touch his..

"Look, can you just leave her alone?"

* * *

_Adam's pov_

I was glad to be out of that Asylum. For six months, I've been stuck there. Now, I'm out and don't have to worry about Amanda coming back.

Plus, maybe if I got to know the bartender girl a bit, maybe we could..You know.

She was very pretty. Prettier then Julie even. She had some meat to her bones.

I was running thoughts in my mind about the girl when they were inturrupted by the guy she called Bruce. I sighed, trying my best to ignore him but, I couldn't.

Then, I grabbed my head since it began to hurt. And when I notice that he had her wrist and was pulling it to his groin..I snapped.

"Look, can you just leave her alone?"I asked, with rage in my blue eyes. Of course, I didn't realize that there was a slight Southern accent tone in my voice.

* * *

_Lucinda's pov_

I turned to see the guy who ordered the Scotch on the rock, speaking and bit my lip when Bruce tossed my hand away and got up in the poor guys face.

'_This is not going to be good..'_


	3. I'm his Saving Grace

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Criminal Minds or Adam/Amanda Jackson.. All though, I wished that I owned Jackson Rathbone. But, sadly, I only own the Plot and Lucinda.

* * *

_

I could tell that Bruce was about to get into it was the green eyed guy. So, I got from behind the bar, when the guy was grabbed by his coller.

"Bruce, leave him alone. Just leave."I told him, trying to pull his arm away.

But, with his free arm, he pushed be away onto the the look on the guys face, that made him mad because he pushed Bruce into the bar counter and punched his jaw.

Bruce didn't seem effected by it at all and brought his fist up and him the guy on the side of his head with a beer bottle.

"Bruce!"I exclaimed, getting up just in time to catch him before he hit the floor. He was bleeding from his timple from where the glass cut him.

Then, as if on cue, Mac came out his office with his shotgun he had just incase anyone started a fight. And trust me, he didn't look too happy. Well, whenever Bruce would start something, he was never happy.

"Bruce Peters, this is the last time! Get out my bar. _**NOW!**_"He shouted, making it echo throughout the place.

Bruce just smirked, looking down at me trying to get the guy on his feet with him leaning on me before looking back at my boss.

"Fine."He said, downing the rest of his drink and leaving.

Not before saying to me.

"Hope you have fun screwing him tonight."

Both me and the guy glared at him and I had to stopped him because he was about to go behind him and fight him again.

"Oh no no no. You're hurt so, I'm taking you to my apartment."I told him, with a slight laugh.

He sighed before nodding.

"Okay."He said, defeatedly.

I turned to my boss to tell him I was going to take the guy to my apartment and before I could say anything, he put his hand up.

"I'll take care of the bar. You take care of him."He said, making me smile.

I grabbed my stuff behind the bar, before taking the guy out to my car.

"Thanks but, you don't have to do this."He told me, as I got him in my car.

"No problem and I insist. You were defending me, remember?"I said, as if to remind him, getting in on the driver's side and starting the car.

"Right..I'm Adam, by the way."He introduced himself, as I pulled off.

"I'm Lucinda. But, everyone calls me Luci with an i."I told him, looking at him for a second and back at the road.

"Nice to meet you, Luci with an i."He said back, as a joke, making both of us laugh.

He seemed to be nicer then most guys. Despite the fact, he was bleeding.

Then, _Halo_ by Beyonce came on. And of course, I was singing along.

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they are tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Adam's pov_

I watched as Lucinda sang the song and was mesmerized. By both her beauty and voice. Her voice was like an Angel. Or better yet, a Syren.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....

Then, as she sang that part it looked like everytime a car would go by, the headlights would make a light appear around her face. Almost like a Halo.

It'll be something if it was fate that brought me to the bar tonight.

* * *

_Lucinda's pov_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had, you break it  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh, ooooh........_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oooh.......  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oooh....... _

I finished the song, oblivious of Adam's looks at me, as I pulled into the apartment building parking lot. I parked the car, got out and went to around the car to help Adam get out since he was probablly still dizzy from the fist to the head.

"Luci, I'm fine. Relax."He told me, before walking a couple of steps and almost falling over when I caught him again.

"No, your not. Don't act like a tough guy, Adam."I said back, as we walked to the elavator.

We went up to the third floor, and got to my apartment which was five doors down then my three best friends, Tiffany and Candace Harris who were sisters and Vanessa Vessell, who likes to be call Cho. They live in their own apartments but, we always have a girl's night every once in a while since we were all single.


	4. Only in the Dark of Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Criminal Minds or Adam/Amanda Jackson.. All though, I wished that I owned Jackson Rathbone. But, sadly, I only own the Plot and Lucinda._

_

* * *

_

I unlocked my apartment, helped a dizzy Adam onto the couch before going back to close and lock it.

Then, I went into the bathroom to grab some towels and some alchoal for Adam's cuts before walking back into the living room.

I took a seat next to Adam, putting some alchoal on a towel and lightly dabbing it on his head. He hissed in pain right before I even touched him.

"I didn't touch you yet."I said, with a small smile before going to touch him again when he did it again. I tsked at him and then lightly touched him, where he had a good reason to hiss in pain.

Plus, he kept trying to push my hand away because I was putting pressure on the cut.

"Well, it's better then having you bleed to death."I told him, pulling the towel away and getting up to put it in the laundry hamper.

Few minutes later, I came back with another towel filled with ice and lightly put it on Adam's head. So, the cut wouldn't swell or anything.

"You know you really didn't have to do this."He told me, as I sat next to him again.

"I don't mind. It gets lonely here anyway."I said, as my Tabby cat Jasper jumped up in my lap. I named him Jasper because I liked Jasper in the movie Twilight. Plus, he had golden eyes like him too.

"It seems like he wants to keep you company."Adam mused, with a smile, as Jasper cuddled into my lap.

"Please, I don't want to be known as the old cat lady."I told him, pushing him a bit making him laugh.

Then, right when I wasn't paying attention and as Jasper jumped out my lap. Adam got ontop of me, with his hands on both sides of me blocking any mean to escape.

"How do you know that I'm not a serial killer that likes to start fights in bars to lure pretty cat lady bartenders?"He asked, leaning in as if to kiss me.

I felt my pale face get warm in one second falt. But, then thinking of something, it faded.

"Well, if you fuck me before you kill me, I wouldn't mind. But.."I trailed off, leaning in as if to kiss him the rest of the way.

"You don't seem like the killer type."I told him, finding a way out from under him and standing. I looked at him to see that he was on his stomach, looking at me from the couch with a smile.

"Never heard of the old saying, 'It's always the Innocent looking ones that get you'?"He asked, and I shook my head.

"I've heard of it but, I'm never met anyone that fits that saying. So, that's why I always stay away from Bruce. Because he actually looks like a serial killer."I said, as I walked into the bathroom to get some bandaids to cover up his cut.

I came back into the room, took off the ice pack and put the bandage on it. Not noticing the look Adam was giving me. It almost looked like a mix of Lust and..hate?

"You want something to eat?"I asked him, as his gaze went back to normal.

Adam looked at me and shook his head.

"No, I'm good. Bit tired though."He said, as he yawned.

I smiled, before helping him up to my room. My bed was better then the couch for sleep preposes. Plus, my Mom helped me get a big bed for when my friend come over so, we don't be scattered all over the room. It was a California King size since my room was a fair size. Enough for a computer desk, tv, nightstand and a couple of dressers and an bookcase filled with books, dvds and some pictures of family and friends.

Adam saw the bed and laughed softly.

"Whoa..big bed."He said, with a small smile as he sat on it.

"My Mom's idea. Gets a bit lonely in the bed some nights and not in that way."I told him, grabbing some pjs for me to wear to sleep before going into the bathroom to change. Minus the fact, I mostly change in the bedroom. With Adam there, didn't want to give him the impression that I was trying to flirt with him.

* * *

_Adam's pov_

I watched as Lucinda went into the bathroom, as my hand went to my head. It was beginning to hurt like before. I couldn't get her hazel eyes out my head. Everything about her, I couldn't get out my head. She was like an Angel. I unbuttoned my top shirt and undid my pants just to sleep in my boxers and wife-beater.

_'Adam, don't fall in too deep with that girl. She might use you for her own pleasure. Remember what your step-father did?'_A familiar female southern accented voice told me, inwardly. Hearing that voice in my head, made my green eyes widen.

"No, not you again. Go away, Amanda!"I hissed in almost a whisper, holding my head hearing the bathroom door open.

"Adam, are you okay?"

* * *

_Lucinda's pov_

I walked out the bathroom in a black tank with the Cat that Pepé Le Pew thought was a Skunk and it said, 'Good Kitty gone Bad' and the cat had a pissed look on her face. The bottums were just her and Pepe all over.

I saw that Adam was houched over, holding his head so, I sort of paniced.

"Adam, are you okay?"I asked, as I walked over to him and knelt down infront of him.

My hair was a bit damp because I had gotten some water on it when I was in the bathroom so, it was beginning to curl up.

He looked at me, with his green eyes. His scared eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."He told him, with a obiviously fake smile. Trying to assure me that he was okay.

Adam looked down at my pjs and smiled a real one.

"Nice kitty."He said, making me blush and laugh.

"One of my friends gave me this for my birthday a couple years ago."I said back, as I went to pull the covers back seeing what time it was.

"How's your head feeling?"I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. I saw that he was on his feet and was putting his shirt and pants on a nearby chair.

"I can walk without help. So, I guess I'm good. Thanks to you, "He told me, as he walked up beside me.

I turned to him, with a shy smile and laughed.

"Good. Now, get some rest."I said back, pushing him onto the bed making him chuckle a bit.

I went over my side of the bed and got under the covers, after turning off the lights.

Adam got under the covers as well, and turned to his right side to where he was facing me. Feeling my face get warm, I smiled shyly.

"Nite, Adam."I said, as I heard him chuckle almost seeing his green eyes in the faint light of the moon, coming through the window.

"Nite, Lucinda."He said back, before I drifted off to sleep. Clueless of what Adam was going to do while I was.

* * *

_Adam's pov_

I fell asleep like Lucinda did, after looking at her pale face in the moonlight and her curling hair. She looked better with the curls. She didn't have that boring all American girl look. She stood out, in a good way. Plus, her curves....were to die for.

Then, after a while of sleeping, I woke up with a headache and everything went black.

* * *

_A certain someone's pov_

I was dressed in a black crushed velvet dress in heels, ruffling my brown long wavy hair before grabbing the keys and leaving the room. I went to the bar and looked for the owner.

"Do you know where Bruce Peters lives?"I asked, in a soft voice.

"Yeah, down on Heartfelt Drive, few blocks away in a tacky purple house, can't mess it. Why? You weren't knocked up by him, were you?"He asked, and I laughed shaking my head.

"No, just need to talk. Thank you."I told him, before walking away and out the bar.

The few blocks were nothing and and soon found the house. Which was tacky.

I went up and knocked on the door. Soon Bruce opened it and smirked as soon as he saw me.

"Hello Sweetbuns."He said, making a bad type of shiver go down my spine. But, a smile covered my disgust.

"Hey there, sexy. Mind if I come in for a bit of fun?"I asked, and was let in in no time.

He offered me a drink but, I declined. For certain reasons..

I was lead to the bed room where the magic would soon happen. Finding out that he liked to be submissive, I tied him to the bed on his stomach and took his riding crop and swatted his butt along with his back for a bit. Lightly. Not too hard. Plus, he had a ballgag in his mouth so, his groans were muffled.

"Be right back."I whispered, as I walked over to my bag on the floor. Bending down taking out some things.

I turned around with a sadistic smile, holding a knife in my right head and a plastic bag in the other. And soon, heard a muffled scream filling the room as I walked closer to him.

"Let this teach you better then to pick fights in bars."I told him, in my southern accented voice over his screams.


End file.
